Yo no lo esperaba
by Tk Uchiha
Summary: Tk regresa al departamento que comparte con Kari desde hace 2 años lo que se encontrará, será algo inesperado para él. Se dará cuenta de que a las mujeres, ya no les gustan los tipos caballerosos como él.


El comienzo

Era un día muy lluvioso, un joven rubio de unos 19 años media como 1,80 metros iba ingresando al edificio de apartamentos en el cual vivía con su novia y mejor amiga. Tk Takaishi estaba feliz porque lo había salido temprano de sus clases de la Universidad.

-Tk entró sin hacer ruido a su apartamento, para poder sorprender a Kari. Muy poco le duro la ilusión, porque en el suelo vio la ropa de Kari. Escuchaba gruñidos y gemidos, temeroso se acercó a la puerta de su habitación. Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó estático. Ahí en la cama que compartía con su novia estaba ella, pero no estaba sola, con ella se encontraba su hermano mayor. Gimiendo sobre ella en un vaivén rítmico. Si allí estaba la que había sido mi novia por 3 años.

-¡Oh Matt!... Eres maravilloso-dijo Kari entre gemidos-no pares.

-Shh… tranquila, Kari lo mejor está por venir-dijo Matt.

-Tk no se imagina que mientras él está estudiando en la universidad su novia y su hermano están follando en su cama-dijo Kari en tono burlón.

-POV TK-

Salí de ese lugar no soportaba verlos así, yo confiaba en ellos. Yo siempre fui el bueno, el tierno, el tranquilo Tk Takaishi. No era agresivo, no me gusta la violencia. Pero lo que vi en Kari en ese momento que Matt "mi hermano" la penetraba, observe que a las mujeres no les gustan los chicos como yo.

Camine por las calles sin un rumbo fijó, llegue a una cantina. Yo no acostumbro a entrar a estos lugares pero, lo que más se me antojaba en estos momentos era olvidarme de todo.

Me acercó a la Barra y pido una cerveza – Noto que la no Bar tender no quita la vista de mi mí. Le sonrió.

Viéndola bien no estaba nada mal, era muy hermosa. Pelo Castaño, ojos negros. Se acerca a mí.

-Que tienes hermoso -me dice sonriendo- Porque te miras tan devastado.

- Un mal de amores - le contesto.

-Tú no deberías tener ningún mal de amores- me dice.

-Si supieras – le contesto – Acabó de ver a mi novia, jajaja que irónico suena.

- ¿Por qué dices que suena irónico? – me pregunta.

- Porque la acabó de ver, en mi cama con mi hermano – le digo- Follando los dos desgraciados, en la cama que comparte conmigo.

Ella me mira sin querer creerme –Eso no puede ser, como te puedo hacer eso.-me dice seria - ¿Qué piensas hacer?- me pregunta.

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Qué iba a hacer?.

-No lo sé- le contesté- ¿Qué harías tú? – le preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

-Yo iría, y le partiría la cara a ese infeliz- me dice enojada.

-No puedo hacerlo- le digo- Es mi hermano, es un rockero, es más fuerte que yo.

-Sabes, pensándolo bien, yo me iría sin dejar rastros- me dijo- Pensaría en mi vida que quiero hacer, que quiero realizar.

-Tienes razón- le sonrió- me iré de Odaiba. Tengo mi pasaporte, y puedo salir del país cuando quiera.

-Y ¿a dónde iras?-me pregunta.

-Iré a la aerolínea que use para ir a Francia y tomaré el siguiente vuelo que salga- le digo serio.

-¿Sin importarte tú destino?- me pregunta.

-Créeme mi destino es lo que menos me importa en estos momento- le digo- Gracias por todo- le dije saliendo de ese lugar.

Fui a la aerolínea ARG, su siguiente vuelo saldría en 2 horas, por lo menos ya tenía mi destino "Roma".

Llame a mi mamá, y le dije que saldría de viaje y que no podría verla en bastante tiempo. Yo la llamaría cuando llegase a Roma y le daría mi nuevo número de celular. Le pedí que no le dijera a nadie que había hablado con ella.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto me sentí mal por mis amigos: Tai ese loco que nunca tuvo miedo de fallar, siempre protegiendo a Kari, que idiota si supiera lo que su hermana es. Joe, aunque no nos hemos visto mucho, ya que está terminando sus estudios para medicina. Izzy a él, y sus computadoras, con sus bromas que nadie entendía. Sora, a la cual tome como una hermana mayor, siempre me decía que nunca cambiara, pero Sora si tú supieras que por mi forma de ser es que no pude mantener mi relación con Kari. Matt y Kari espero que sigan a gusto burlándose de mí.

-Pasajeros del vuelo número 372, con destino a Roma, por favor ingresar por la puerta No. 6 – Anunciaron en el aeropuerto.

Ese es mi vuelo. Adiós Odaiba. Adiós al viejo Tk cariñoso y comprensivo, cambiaré y no me van a reconocer cuando regrese. Seré un nuevo Tk cuando llegue a Roma.


End file.
